


Art: Steve Roger's New Starkphone

by davincis_girl



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by fic, Podfic, Podfic Available, worship the starktech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is art for a podfic of "Phil Coulson is not the Avengers' Public Relations Manager".  In this story, Steve Rogers gets lost while hunting down items on the Avengers' shopping list (thank you Tony for making up fake products) and gets involved in acts of the social justice persuasion, with a little help from Tony and Clint. Steve's new incomprehensible Stark phone is an important part of the story, maybe even a character unto itself, so here is my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Steve Roger's New Starkphone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phil Coulson is Not the Avengers' Public Relations Manager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399938) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> **Link to podfic:** (dreamwidth) http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/10645.html or (AO3) http://archiveofourown.org/works/408915  
>  **Link to fic:** http://archiveofourown.org/works/399938
> 
> Both the fic and the podfic are exceptionally entertaining. Please go check them both out and leave love for the author and reader.

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=stevesphonewithouttext.jpg)

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=stevesphonewithtext.jpg)

 

Preview:  
 _  
“Thanks.” Steve paused. “How'd you find me?”_

_“Someone took a picture of you in that weird little tea shop, and it wasn't hard to figure out from there. Then I just followed the chaos. Did you find Bruce's tea?”_

_“Crimson green tea blossom,” Steve said. “And some horrifically expensive coffee beans, I cannot imagine who thinks it's appropriate to spend forty-five dollars for a bag of coffee beans.” He'd nearly had a heart attack at that, but he bought it anyway. Tony was a spoiled little brat._

_“Ooooooh,” Tony said, his head coming up._

_“Not for you,” Steve said, trying to sound like he meant it._

_“Fine,” Tony huffed, but he was grinning. “Fine, see if I upgrade your phone again.”_

_“Is... Is that supposed to be an inducement? Because I hate it when you upgrade my phone.”_

_“I see how it is. Okay, I demand coffee or I will upgrade your phone.”_

Go listen to or read the fic to find out why there is a Tardis icon on Steve's phone.


End file.
